Carthage Log Page
5:09 PM EST, Recorder of Carthage delegate prestiges, Dylan Florencz, to contact me directly, email DFlorencz@mail.valenciacollege.edu, or text at (904)-316-2007 7:34 Siram opens the debate. 7:44 Abgal Passes vote for mod (5/30), on the topic of battle tactics focused on defending Hannibal 7:47 Bomilcar uses future sight as credibility, plays role well 7:48 Carthallo guides others 7:49 Bodes looks for agreement to chose the vanguard 7:56 Bauhan suggests extension to MC, 3 for, 12 against, round robin proposed by chair is passed 8:02 Baalham reminds that not everyone can be in vanguard 8:16 Baalham reiterates his previous point, recommending strategy 8:29 Carthage ends unmod, representatives present battle strategy 8:37 Battle formation is organized 8:41 Damaging wall 8:42 groups return to strategizing 8:43 Group is very brutal towards civilians 8:44 Vanguard loses 15% of troops 8:47 Carthage destroys gates of Segunda 8:49 Left flank and vanguard claim loot 8:50 A javelin hits hannibal in the left leg, injuring him 8:53 War against rome declared 8:54 Carthalo motions moderated, choses right to go last 8:56 Delegates discuss alliances, Mago takes first speaking 8:58 suggests we attack Rome's food 8:59 Bostar disagrees with suggestion to bring in mercenaries. Zer suggests we control the sea. 9:00 Salicar 5 min extension to previous mod (PASS) Haggith 5 min unmod Eshmunazar 8 min mod Cartholo 8 min mod Salicar takes right to speak first 9:03 Saram speaks about strengthening army 9:04 Abdalonymus wants to take advantage of corvuses 9:05 "GRASSES OF IBERA BURN" acknowledged 9:06 "SAGUNTINES LAUNCH COUNTERATTACK" acknowledged, battle begins 9:08 Rebels charge gates 9:10 Vanguard withdraws skirmishers to sniper position, other troops moved into battle position Left flank attempts to launch volley of javelins from safe distance in skirmish Right flank, seeking loot, makes way up to skirmish, behind vanguard and in front of central forces Center protects hannibal in keep of city, attempting to attack capitol Reserves attack civilians 9:15, Vanguard holds position, skirmishers attack Left Flank takes extreme casualties, sagunti scatters 9:17 Vanguard continues to hold and skirmishers continue attack Left Flank continues skirmishing Right Flank attempts to prevent retreat of Sag forces Center Holds Reserves is fricked up. You don't need to know anything else 9:19 Battle is over, Carthage holds Sag city 9:21 Hannibal is upset, wants to handle Rome Salicar wants to introduce group directive 9:23 Motions Siram 10 unmod (PASS) Carthala (0.5/30) Baulhan (5/30) 9:24 Salacar motions to vote on fixing hannibal's leg 9:26 Motion for vote by acclimation from Balhaun Chair choses to do 2 for, 2 against on fix hannibal's leg directive 9:28 KING PHILIP THE FIFTH ENTERS (Madeline) Offers alliance with carthage, but not without a plan and a way of paying Carthaginians offer very defeatist notions. 9:33 leg directive resumes, salcar speaks for Hannibal actually already healed so this directive is pointless, as noted by Carthalo Abdalonymus wants to just make sure his leg is ok Agbal also received the same news that hannibal is ok 9:36 Mago moves for 10/30 mod on topic of alliance Cartholo motions to move into voting procedure on leg (PASS BY CHAIR DISCRETION) Baalhan moves for 5/30 9:38 Voting results: 5/9, vote HANNIBAL'S LEG fails 9:40 (10/30) mod on alliance w/ Phillip wins , Mago speaks first Bostar supports alliance Baalhan does not support alliance, and suggests others reconsider defeatist positions INTERRUPTION; Hannibal's leg heals, but Hannibal is appalled that someone sent him a letter from Bostar, which denies his authority. Bostar is Crucified. Fuano's forced take 15% damage, someone has to give troops 9:45 Cartholo suggests peaceful negotiations Abdalonymos agrees with peace, does not trust Phillip Siran suggests imperialist notions Agbal calls others treasonous, notes group directive on alliance with Phil of Macedonia Siran wishes to asses morality of Rome 9:49 Hannibal offers Bostar's army to his best CARTHAL'S ARMY IS BEING REPLACED BY LIGHT INFANTRY Salicar merges directives, overall notion is to ally with king. Baalhan bolsters carthaginian exceptionalism Cartholo strongly suggests not going to war. Siron has hired roman spies, and has a plan to conquer rome Haggith pledges allegiance to hannibal and gets angry at fellow delegates. Baalhan rallies delegates. Mago we must go to war, says we need help. Hannibal suggests we attack Masilla, gets majority vote Haggith initiates an anti-Roman witch hunt in Carthage thereby lowering Carthaginian morale. 10:00 END OF SESSION, MEETING ADJOURNED 9:21 ask Blake for spreadsheet on how often a delegate is called upon 9:37 Roll Call 9:38 Salacar motions to open debate 9:44 Armies organize for flashbattle event vs. massillian forces Harvey, for the love of god, I am deaf, please message me what you were telling me about the greeks 9:46 Flash battle begins Vanguard advances to engage center, and flanking with cavalry Left Flank skirmishes M's right flank Right Flank skirmishes M's left flank Center Moves to support left flank, making an attack Reserves Hold position 9:52 Phalanx holds strong, light damage to right flank 9:55 Vanguard moves cavalry and skirmishers to battle position on right flank Left Flank Makes a bold charge on cliffside, moves skirmisher cavalry attempting to expose M right flank Right flank attempt to force M Left off cliff Center moves to back of M lines, preparing to encircle them Reserves moves to behind vanguard Boats don't fire M right flank weakens, compensates by becoming skinnier to hold shield wall Center gains advantage, devastating M right flank 10:03 Vanguard attacks M center Left flank attacks fleeing forces Right Flank Holds Center attacks M center with elephants Left Flank succeeds M lines hold off center attack Elephants charge, and mow down M center, breaking it up. Fleeing civilians are caught by reserves, Vanguard finishes 85% of troops fall in combat Right flank holds Center enters city and loot and chases routers for plunder It looks exactly like the scene from 300 over here, the one where the people are falling off the cliff Carthage reigns victorious 10:21 Abdalonymus moves to introduce all directives on the floor (PASS) Cartholo Motions for (5/30) mod on next moves 10:28 Salacar moves to vote on directives (PASS) Mago moves for 1 for 1 against ammendment Carthollo motions to maintian 2 for 2 against Baalhan moves for 5/30 to discuss srategy All votes fail 10:45 Salacar Motions 5/30 for failed directives (FAIL) Abdalonymus Motions to vote on military based directives (FAIL) KAYLA CUTS ELEPHANT STRAPS, ZARACOS SUFFERS Cartholo gives up light infantry for elephants Light infantry is taken by Bomilcar in return for Celtic Iberian heavy infantry Ogas takes Heavy infantry Eshmunazar (9/45) mod on battle plans (FAIL) Bodes (1/1) to discuss misinformation (PASS) Carthalo (5/30) Macedonian relations and attacking rome (FAIL) 10:56 Bodes discusses his actual plan, has no intention of killing women and children, but only war prisoners. Please rectify this ASAP 10:58 Salacar motions 5 min unmod Eshmunazar (9/30) Roman defection (FAIL) Abdalonymus (5/30) Iberian peninsula (FAIL) Cartholo 5/30 Macedonian relations and attacking rome 11:02 CRISIS UPDATE: Icarus wishes to defect to defect Siram 7 unmod (PASS) 11:05 UNMOD CRISUS UPDATE: Pontus wishes to defect 11:12 UNMOD ends Eshmunazar + family is slain for treason Cartholo (5/30) discussion in unmod (PASS) New delegate, Kanmi, now possesses elephants Carthalo differs to last Delegates discuss if they should allow the defectors I'm very tired, thank goodness lunch is soon 11:35 GALL TROOPS ATTACK Vanguard Skirmishers hold position, turns to face gall right flank in order to skirmish Left Flank Skirmish Gall Left flank Center Attacks Turns to face Gall left center, skirmish ensues Reserves Turned to face Gallish left center Galls bloodlust after vanguard, crash into their formation. Gall and Center are locked in combat Vanguard continue to battle galls Left flank attempts to rain javelins on galls Right flank attacks small gall group Center Charges elephants at gallish troops that are charging them Reserves continue to battle galls Center loses significant amount of men, but decimates galls Carthaginians are warding off Galls easily Left flank continues javelin rain Right flank attacks right center Center full out attacks Reserves splits troops Vanguard turns full attention to galls on top left Carthage claims victory, Center, Vanguard and reserves take 15% troop loss NOTES: Carthage committee enjoyed themselves Salicar question: how is distributing troops decided? Complaint: crisis notes don't reply quickly 1:30 Meeting comes back 1:41 Haggath opens debate 1:43 Agbaal motions for unmod (PASS) Baalham is standing on a table taking a leadership position Kaname (Previously Eshmunazar) stands beside him trying to take away his attention, but Baalham retains the eyes on him Abdalonymus is writing notes, places a group directive on the dius desk 1:54 5min extension 2:00 extension ends, Mago moves to introduce "Hannibal's wishes" Baalham moves to introduce "Snitches get stitches" Mago amends to introduce all directives (PASS) Kanme 9/45 mod 2:08 Agbal motions to introduce directive "Battle Plan" 2:12 Abdalonymus motions to open voting procedure on current directives (PASS) Kanme 9/45 mod further discussion on directives on table Cartholo motions for "Snitches get Stitches" to go into voting Abdalonymus uses maps to convey her point Siram copies this action "Constructing a fleet" passed (Self explanatory) "Hannibal's negotiations" passed (Liberation of Polis) Nameless directive passed (military action) 2:38 Baalhan 5/30 mod on roman defectors (Pass) Agbal moves to introduce directives Kanme 9/45 next moves / new info for the 37th time Baalhan is truly charismatic Don't be silly, wrap your willie -Matthew Harvey Salicar moves to introduce "marching and no chill" (PASS) Agbal moves to introduce all directives Cartholo 5/30 Enter voting procedure (PASS) Introduce "Battle plan" Marching and (no) Chill Passed 3:08 Continuing with mod on Roman defectors Bomilcar suggests we sacrifice for 100 years of grace Siran is a heretic, wants to accept Romans into society Kanme is brutal, wants to parade decapitated Roman heads Abdalonymus wants to extract information Fauno says slavery is bad Cartholo fears traitorous traitors. Haggith agrees with extermination of Roman deserters. Mod ends at 3:14 Baalhaan introduce renewed "snitches get stitches" Unmod caucus begins at 3:23 Unmod ends at 3:28 Cartholo's 5 minute extension passes Kanme making battle plans Abdalonymus makes target plans Plans unified by Cartholo and Baalhan Navy to Sardinia passes Trasimenus or Bust passes Fuano Suspends debate for dinner NOTES: No problems with directors Phil is a great Hannibal They are having fun Notes have been replied to accurately (Save for the condom one) Timeliness of note are not improving 6:03 Rollcall Salacar motions to open debate Bolicar asks to go to sleep... Merbal motions for 5/30 mod on the topic of what to do with newest defect Carthalo moves to vote on amendment to snitches get stitches Carthalo speaks for, explaining purpose Merbal speaks against, brings up new info 6:34 Mago's Mod 10/30 to question Niro, defers to last Niro answers questions Bomilcar constantly makes comments out of line I mean constantly. 6:53 Niro is finished for questioning and executed 7:00 Baalham motions to introduce all directives, held for battle THE FINAL BATTLE HAS BEGUN 7:07 Hannibal gives a rousing speech 7:13 Teams strategize their troops 7:21 Rome releases mice Vanguard Proceeds to middle of map, skirmishers in front, elephants behind them, the infantry further behind Left Flank Moves onto hill, near the pass Right Flank stays in place Central Stays in place Reserves Moves up to behind flank, not on hill ROUND 2 Rome Scorpions fire at soldiers, killing a single soldier, javelin throwers begin to pepper the cavalry. Vanguard Holds and engages approaching enemies Left Flank skirmishers shoots into left gate, cavalry charges left gate, Right Flank shoot into right gate, cavalry charger right gate, dealing and taking heavy losses Center moves to behind vanguard Reserves charges the center ROUND 3 Rome scorpions shoot at left flank cavalry, takes out a row of horses, deletes approach gate, hurl javelins, killing lieutenant Vanguard holds, continues shooting, does no damage to testudo LF coordinated javelin volley charge, similar to a pila attack, consolidates into left gate RF holds position, continues shooting, fires into right gate, injuring romans inside Center follows right flank with heavy infantry, then elephants Reserves moves up to meet center and right flank Bomilcar is disrespectful to authority ROUND 4 Rome Vanguard elephants charged middle gate LF routing RF Held, continued tossing Center Tried to intercept incoming romans Reserves did something stupid I'm sure Avalanche crushes Romans in left gate FINAL ROUND Rome retreats, losing half of their troops Vanguard reorganized elephants LF Charges to reinforce right flank RF Stuck in combat, causes romans to retreat Center is holding, hannibal's leg is re-injured Reserves lining up in middle Carthage never loses. 8:38 Round Robin Closing statemens Boodes suggests further military strengthening Fuano technological advances Mago agrees with Fuano, bolsters own agenda Merbal grovels Abdalonymus tells everyone "great job" Agbal wants to rip of Roman ideas Haggath says we can always do better to please Hannibal, suggests allowing time to heal The guy who died 4 times made a 300 joke Sirom agrees that we should learn from Roman tech agrees in advancement of tech That one kid I've been complaining about goes on about gods. He's sticking to his character Salacar doesn't say much Cartholo agrees that we can be better always Baalham apologizes for his failure The Roman says we need better strategy. Debate opens at 11:05 Carthalo motions intro all direc (PASS) Baalhaan 10/1min mod on next moves